destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Prudence Brianna Halliwell
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Destined-The Next Generation of Charmed Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Hi, Sol! I really like what you have here and I was wondering just how you managed to make some of the images that you have. I've been trying to cratese some like them for my fictional series Halliwell, but I haven't had any luck. I'd really like it if you would be so kind as to message me back! Cloud1734 (talk) 16:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for responding! It would be great if you could make some images for me to use. Our fictional series are similar to each other, so I hope it won't be too much trouble for you. As for my link to Halliwell, well here it is; The Warren Coven wiki. It's the sight that I've created for a fictional series that I plan on putting of FF.net. I'll be sure to try and locate the Facebook page that you've made for Destined and be sure to leave a Like on it! Gave a great day! Season 2 Hi! I was wondering when the next season/episode will be coming out? I just found your site and it's awesome! I'm only on the third episode, but I was wondering if you realized you centered on Prue and Wyatt a lot. I'm really not trying to be rude, but it's kinda hard to check out the others. Thanks and your amazing at this! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 01:03, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello :) Thanks for your comments. It means a lot. We are still posting season one. The author has a lot of work and she can be posting 24/24, she wishes she could :) About Prue and Wyatt, yes, season 1 is more centered on them. There´s a few episodes where we can know more about the others. From the main characters they are the main (if you know what I mena) apart from Chris, and season 1 is like the "accepting them and each other". you just started but you´ll see what I mean in further episodes. Season 1 is also a heading for season 2 where Chris would be the focus. But in season 2 we also are gonna have a focus on the new Charmed Ones (this is more in the second part of season 2) All 9 characters are really important but some are just "more main" than others. But don´t worry that we will have the chance to get into them in the future. the author didn´t wanted to give a huge focus to all nine at same time cause it would get a little confused. but you´ll see more episodes about Chris, Mel and Tamora as well. Keep in touch and anything you need to know about Destined don´t hesitate just ask and keep leaving comments. We appreciate it. Once again Thank you from all Destined team :) oh and welcome to our Wiki Page :) Oh, okay. I really Wyatt and Prue, but my favorite character has always been Chris. I'm writing my own fanfiction series, but it probably won't be as good as yours. Thanks for the welcome and I can't wait for the next season! Outof curiousity, how did you make the photos? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 18:04, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I love Chris too, but I´m exploring a little bit more the others too. But Chris will have a big focus in season 2 cause it will not longer be all about Prue and Wyatt but also about Chris and his own issues. Thank you :) I´m sure that your fanfiction would be good as well. when we put love in what we do, the final result is always good. And I look forward to read yours. Well, the photos... I do montages with Gimp. Then I add some effects on them and its done. It took me a lot to learn how to make them look nice... actually i´m still learning. It´s not hard but it requires time and patience and well, love too. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 00:24, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Is that a computer program? I tried to do one showing some of the kids, but I'm not sure if it's any good. You know, it's wierd that I call them kids as they're all older than me. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 17:44, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it´s a computer program just like photoshop, but for free. I call them Charmed Kids or Destined Ones, it makes it easier. I´m more or less the same age. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 01:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. You have to ownlaod it though and I'm not allowed. I'm actually the same age as my youngest character. It's kinda funny really. By the way, how do you do the fave article thing and all that that? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 19:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) You mean the boxes in the main page of the Destined wikia? It is required a lot of codes. For example: Can you? I think after I can see how you post it, I can do it, but I'm not sure how. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 16:58, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Can you provide me a link of the page? and assist you on that. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 23:34, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! This is the link. http://charmedchosenones.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_Chosen_Ones_Wiki DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 15:10, April 28, 2014 (UTC) what contents would you like to have in the main page? I´m gonna try to create something in word and send it back to you as soon as possible. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 16:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Kinda something like yours. It looks so professional! Specific thngs I'd like would be the welcome, about it, featured article, characater, power, and quote, disclaimer and the thing with the characters. I just realized how much of that I copied from you. Honestly, whatever you think looks good would be fantastic. I don't want to steal your stuff, so whatever you think looks good. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 17:09, April 28, 2014 (UTC) oh, no problem. I would make the disclaimer box and you can give me credits as I do when I "take" ideas from some place else that´s not my mind. so it´s ok. Ok, I will start working on that tonight and when i get it ready i send it to you. i saw that your page is blue, would you want me to do something with blue or you prefer any other color? And thank you for your comments. It´s not easy to do all that and it´s really nice when someone says that our work looks professional. really good :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 17:14, April 28, 2014 (UTC) You deserve it! it really is an amazing story! And I'm changing the color on the pages right now, because they were orginally red. I changed them to blue, because it was hard to see the information in the infoboxes, but I'm working on fixing that. Maybe if I change the bckground colors? Sorry, thinking aloud. Have you ever noticed that when you're typing, sometimes you start typing what you're saying? Sorry, I'm ADHD. My mind can bounce from topic to another in seconds. Okay, I'll deftinly do the disclaimer idea. Thanks! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 17:25, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot. It happens to me too. it´s kind of thinking and typing.... lolol. ok, well the colors can be changed at any time. I wonna created some template pages in your wiki cause i´m gonna need it (that´s a hard work cause you need templates for almost everything) I did that in mine and it makes it easy, for example, in the characters box, you created that in another page and add the name in the front page and there it is. You´ll see once it´s done. So, the background colors, black it´s good but also gray (dark or light) with a secundary color for details. you could for example use a combination of dark gray with light gray and see what fits better, black or white letters. just a sugestion. in mine i use black, gray and the pink for details Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 17:39, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I wanna use dark red for my other color. I did what you suggested and I think it looks neat. What do you think? I feel like I'm copying you, which I swear I'm not! If you think I am, tell me and I'll change it. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 17:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC) oh, please, no. I´d think that I wouldn´t offer myself to help you. counting that you give me credits it´s ok. besides, I´m gonna try to do things a little bit different and then you´ll tell me if you like. it won´t be a big difference, just a small one. love red. tonight I´m gonna start working on it :) I´m pleased to help Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 18:05, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Okay, can't wait to see. I gotta go though. I have some homwork that I seriously need to finish. :D DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 18:11, April 28, 2014 (UTC) you´re welcome. talk to you soon :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 18:13, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. So, I just finished it. Can you give an email adress or unlock the main page so I can post the result? I´ll be waiting for your answer. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 00:48, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Ojkay, just one sec. By the way, would it be possible for you to put DJ and Sebastian under main characaters? I realized that I'd forgotten to tell you. Sorry!!!! I can't wait to see it. :D DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 02:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) sure, no problem. i put them in recurring, but i can change their places :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 15:28, April 29, 2014 (UTC) your editor is different than mine Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 15:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I didn't know the editors were different. Doesn't wiki use the same ones? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 15:54, April 29, 2014 (UTC) don´t worry. I getting along. i has two types of editor now, but I manage to use the old one. working on it now Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 15:56, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I´m gonna save it now. haven´t delete the last layout. tell what you think, so I can delet or not the last layout. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 16:09, April 29, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I love it!!!!!!!!! It's amazing! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 16:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) gonna delete the last layout then. I´m glad you like it. anything else you need like more content in the main page or templates for infoboxes, let me know, i´m pleased to help. oh and if you need to change something tell me. the feature quate box, i forgot to ask you. do you want me to put a Charmed quote or some from your fanfiction? Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 16:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Currently, I'd like a Charmed quote. Later, I can change it, but I haven't finished posting my stories yet. The layout looks completely amazing! By the way, how did you create a proboard? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 16:46, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Charmed quote it is then! Proboards wasn´t easy at first, but they changed it for a V5 version and it´s really easy to work on it. http://www.proboards.com/ you just have to follow the steps. side boxes and all that, it´s easier to create now because they have a section called puglins and once you get that instaled in the forum you´ll be able to add as many side boxes as you´d like. if you´re think in creating one and need help you can tell me. If you´re just looking for a place where to post your fanfiction, I can create a section for you in my proboards. I haven´t tried yet but I know there´s a puggling that allows admin to have different banners in different pages. so they section could be all about Charmed Destiny. it was just an idea that crossed my mind. about editing, proboards is easier than wiki, that´s for sure. well, let me know what you decide. :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 17:52, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I may, but I'm not sure. Right now, I'll probably post it on fanfiction. The thing is, I wrote it in story format not script format. Would that matter? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 18:04, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to tell you, you can also (if you want) post it in my proboards in the fanfiction corner: http://charmeddestined.proboards.com/board/21/charmed-fan-fictions I don´t think it´s really necessary to be in script format. (believe it´s a lot of work, only that I like it). In story format you tell everything while in script you obvioulu tell everything as well but you also give chances to imagine. both ways are ok. i don´t think it´s a big matter. you do it the way you feel is better. In scripts, one has to have breaks, in story only if one wants. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 18:13, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay! I find it easier writing story format than script. Are you going to give the kids a familar? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 18:26, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I will indeed. in season 2 Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 23:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC) For some reason, I want to give Chris a husky. I always imagined his animal form would be a wolf though. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 19:30, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Mine is a cat, it hasnt showed up yet. But not everbody will like to have cats around. That's base on me. I like cats but i think they are not loyals as dogs. And that's another thing i will use too. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 23:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. Although, I think I'm basing the familar off me wanting my own dog. We have one, but she's terrified of her own shadow. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 02:24, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I think that´s so cool when we are able to incorporate things from our own life/experience in our stories. that says, in my opinion, that we are capable to read ourselves, our lives. Just think is great. I was talking to a friend the other day and you know that my Prue is a little based on me, personalitie and some other things, and she told me that also my Melinda had something from me. and I was just, ok wait a sec i need to read the description a made for her. and i realized she was right. loool Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 23:34, April 30, 2014 (UTC) LOL! I kinda base both Chris and Charlotte off stuff I want to be good at. Like Chris is an incredible artist, in music, writing, drawing, ect. Charlotte is also very intelligent, so. It's kind of hard to make sure they have their flaws, as I want to make them perfect, but they aren't. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 02:24, May 1, 2014 (UTC) agree with you. that´s why i focus a lot in relationships (friends, love, parents, etc) because like i use to say (and it´s about chamed as well), this is a show about a family whom happened to be witches. And i put a lot of my experience and friends experience into it. family as well. for example, prue and wyatt are baded on my grandparents, no the way the arguee, but the fact that they are cousins and love each other. other thing, piper has a restaurant, my parents have one too and I help them when my work allows me. tamora loves art... i love art. and a lot of other things... I think that a writer is that, isn´t it? when one can bring out our deepest emotions, experiences, etc, out and put them on in the paper... i just love writing and for me is a good way to put out what I´m feeling. sorry, see i was thinking and writing... LOLOL hei, btw, thanks for adding me as an admin to your wiki. I was exactly thinking in doing the same with you to my wiki, in case you see some misspellings / grammar mistakes be my guest to change it to right :) Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 00:05, May 2, 2014 (UTC) No problem, besides I figured you created the front page, if you wanted to do something you can. And that'd be awesome. I am seriously considering setting my homework on fire, it's so so boring! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 00:36, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :) What is it about? sometimes it happens with everybody. there´re a lot of things that we sometimes want to set on fire. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 01:15, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Social Studies. Technically it was my sister's, but she needed help and I ended up basically doing it for her. Normally, I like it, I just really wanted to be writing. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 01:59, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I understand what you´re saying. when i have to work and work is when i really want to be writing. it´s like i´m doing my job and thinking about my writing. I relate to you. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 14:06, May 2, 2014 (UTC) It's a curse and a blessing at the same time. and you said said you used Gimp for all your photos? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 19:45, May 2, 2014 (UTC) agree with you. yeah, Gimp. free and easy to work with Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 01:02, May 3, 2014 (UTC) do you have to download it? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 01:05, May 3, 2014 (UTC) yeah, Gimp 2.8 Is a program one can trust. It doesn´t make the pc run slow. it changes nothing in the pc and for those who want to learn how to play with images without paying alot of money for photoshop, this software is great. also I used Photoscape to adjust the light and add the letters. It´s also a good software. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 01:28, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Cool! I found out that it was actually on my computer, so. How do you upload the pics to merge the photos? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 04:27, May 3, 2014 (UTC) First you need to go to file and select NEW. Then you pick up the size of the image you´re going to create in the box that appears after you select NEW. then select OK. Right then, go to file again and select OPEN. It will open a box where you can select the paste the image you want is in. select the photo you want and click OK. the photo will open in another window. then, you have two side boxes. one called layers, and the other one call Tool box. On the tool box you´ll find a lot of option. for example, if you want to cut the photo to paste in the new image you want to create then you pick the LASSO TOOL. Here you have a video about how to use the lasso tool: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssHhqVmLXJg It´s basic but it shows how to work with it. Oh, btw after pasting the image you have to click shift in your keyboard, to create a new layer. I know that at first it may look very complicated, but it is not. play around, test every tool and I´m sure you´ll figure out. next time i´ll do a banner i´ll writte down the steps and send them back to you. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 14:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll wait. Thanks! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 18:24, May 3, 2014 (UTC) you´re very welcome. I´ve been working on wikia tonight. editing category pages... Jesus! I like it, but I´m so tired. LOl Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 02:55, May 4, 2014 (UTC) LOL.I've been working on my story. Lately, one of the AU prequels have taken over my attention. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 02:42, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Good, I need to get back to it in the proboards, but I want to updated the wikia as I update episodes so things are not left behind and it´s easier for me to keep track. tomorrow i´m gonna work in spell pages and BOS things. But to make things better, I´m with allergies and they´re killing me. I've been sneezing so much lately. God! Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 02:55, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. My sister finally create a wiki account and I'm going to make her an admin. Hopefull, she won't break my site...She managed to make our computer freeze just by touching it one time, seriously. I hope you feel better! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 01:25, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, I´m feeling better now :)''' '''But I better don´t get use to it. She´ll do great :) LOOOL, it´s funny because my sister was having problems with her computer yesterday. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 01:53, May 5, 2014 (UTC) She actually created her own, because she wanted to elerabte on her fanfiction's background. She ignored me when I protested, because it's only one story. I'm helping her though. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 02:06, May 5, 2014 (UTC) So, she´s a writer too? nice. Can i have her link too so I can follow her? It´s about what? Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 02:10, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Yep. It's about Twilight, although Bella is not a pushover. Here's the link. http://broken-experiments.wikia.com/wiki/Broken_Experiments_Wiki She had to go to bed before she finished. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 03:32, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I belive :) I´ll join her wiki too :) I love Twilight so I´ll definetly be reading. well, even for me is bed time. I finally finished the Warren Line page... it took me like 3 hours. didn´t finished earlier because I was watching Once Upon a Time. but now, off to bed. LOOL Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 04:00, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. I stayed up way too late, because my mom had freaked me out. She didn't mean to, but I couldn't sleep because I was postitive someone was going to break into my house and kill me. I ended figuring out Gimp a little more, so at least someting good came out of that. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 17:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC) wow! I hate when that happens. sometimes i stay alert as well if i hear some weird noise or something. believe, i can get up and check up the entire house to make sure everything is normal. LOL happily that doesn´t happen too often. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 18:03, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, me neither. I think that's the only time. . I ended up staring at our front door for four or five hours straight. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 03:33, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I can imagine. I think we are watching too much tv series. lolololololol I use to watch criminal minds and sometimes i end up like thinking about it when i read something in newspapers or watch the news. loooooooool Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 12:50, May 6, 2014 (UTC) You watch Criminal Minds? Most likely, I'm writing about the kids like 24/7. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 18:12, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Criminal minds, supernatural, arrow, TVD, PLL, Once Upon a Time.... you name it. I have flexibel work hours so I have some time to watch, but lately I´m almost 100% on Destined. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 01:00, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. Is it wierd that I like making my caracter's lives miserable? I like torturing them, escpically Chris. That sounds a lot less sadistic in my head. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 00:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I don´t think so. a character is like a person, in this case a magical person, and there´s miserables lifes out there. I think is realistic. Prudence Brianna Halliwell (talk) 01:00, May 7, 2014 (UTC)